General Strategies for Scrap 2
Reasons: Outdated, much stuff is pretty inefficient/missing/confusing. Needs a total rework or I'll have to delete it. --Xroti - Schrottii 13:56, May 19, 2019 (UTC) __TOC__ Before you have any Golden Scrap (GS) you will want to get enough scrap so that you can prestige for 200 - 300 GS. Combine Ad Events which say Faster Barrels and x100 Scrap in a 1:1 ratio to go faster, but some Crazy Storms or even x2 Magnets won't hurt. Start investing into Faster Level Up, and some More Golden Scrap upgrades too, in the Magnet Upgrades. Some 4-5 levels in Better Boost is beneficial too. Note the best Scrap Upgrades are Faster Barrels and Better Barrels (don't upgrade Better Barrels II, because it will affect your merging speed. Note that a merge is the action of joining two identical barrels together to form a better one). 1 Star Keep doing what you were doing when you had 0 Stars, upgrading everything you can as said in the guides found below, but this time get at least to 300 GS each restart. 2- 4 Stars Get at least 400-500 GS when you restart. 5-10 Stars At this point it will be better to do "Fast Resets" due to the total production you'll have at this point. Upgrade Better Barrels for some 10 seconds and then reset and repeat until you can buy a star. Hint: you still need a long run to upgrade your Scrapyard, which will reduce the price for a star considerably. Important: Before getting to 10 Stars max every Magnet Upgrade, because you'll need A LOT OF MAGNETS to upgrade stars from 10 Stars. 10+ Stars You'll need three things to "upgrade" your Stars: Golden Scrap, Magnets and Star Fragments (Star Fragments are obtained when converting a Barrel). x15+ Stars You'll get Bricks at this point, an important resource you should focus on, because it gives 7 upgrades stated more below (at x85+ Stars an 8th upgrade sums up). x20+ Stars You'll get Team Challenges, which will give all the members of the team at x20 Stars or more Change Tokens, which are used to get the ad you want. x40+ Stars You'll get the Skill Tree, which has a bunch of (one-time buy) upgrades with different star requirements (currently up to x450 Stars), an important one at x75 Stars, being the Scrapyard v3, giving a huge bonus to the overall magnet income. x100+ Stars You'll start to get Wrenches from x100 Stars, which are needed for some Tree Upgrades, and at x115+ Stars for the Scrapyard v4, via Tree Upgrades, to help out your brick income by 50% (exponential) per level. x130+ Stars You'll get a new resource, Tires, which add four new types of Storms: Tire, Golden Scrap, Wrenches and Steel Beams storms. x250+ Stars The Scrapyard v5 gets unlocked here, which makes Level Ups considerably faster, therefore increasing your Magnet income. What to do with Scrap? Getting Upgrades There are 7 upgrades to buy with Scrap (listed from most to least important): Getting Golden Scrap You'll start getting GS when you get to 100 Million Scrap. You'll get 10 GS if you get a total of 1 Billion (you don't have to have a billion, just reset Scrap total earnings), then it will double (200 million Scrap),when you get a total of 2 more billions it will double (400 Million Scrap) and so on. How to get a lot of GS? At 5 or more Stars, fast restarts are best. At under 5 Stars you should achieve the amount specified above, in Stars section. Upgrading Scrapyard You'll unlock this at 5 Stars. It makes Stars cheaper when you give it Scrap. At 10 and x11 Stars it isn't available, and then it transforms into the Scrapyard v2. With certain Tree Upgrades There are currently 3 x2 Multipliers for Golden Scrap in the Tree Upgrades, each of them with different Star and resource requirements. What to do with Magnets? There are 6 upgrades to buy with Magnets, and are these ordered from most to least important: Upgrades IMPORTANT: Every of them should be maxed before having 10 Stars because you'll need magnets for Stars, and A LOT of them. Stars Magnets are used to upgrade Stars after 10 Stars too, that's why it's suggested to max the upgrades before getting to 10 Stars. Tree Upgrades You need Magnets for some Tree Upgrades.. Bricks Bricks are a utility resource used to buy upgrades to help you getting more Stars. You unlock them at x15 Stars. You initially get 1 B/s (Bricks per second), but you can upgrade it in five ways: * Getting a star (gives x4 B/s) * Leveling it up with levels ( ) * The More Bricks upgrade (gives x1.25 B/s), only with 100 T+ Bricks * Tree Upgrades ( ), x40+ Stars * Scrapyard v4 (gives x1.5 B/s per level, exponential), x115+ Stars Upgrades There are eight Upgrades in the Bricks section. They are maxed at 10000 unless stated otherwise. They are all important, so, we will list them in the default order. * Note that the value gets doubled with two Tree Upgrades, one at x40 Stars and another one at x300 Stars. What to upgrade first? Just upgrade what is cheapest. Leave the expensive upgrades for later. Tree Upgrades They are unlocked at x40 Stars.and give you (one-time buy) Upgrades which have different Star requirements. More detail is found at the link in the title. Star Fragments This is other resource you need to upgrade Stars at 10+ Stars. To get a lot of Star Fragments, just get an x10 Barrels Ad and click in the barrel over the 'Yes' button repeatedly. There's no other current use for them. At x200 Stars, you can just click any barrel, as the confirmation dialog just doesn't appear thanks to a Tree Upgrade. With this upgrade, you can make the barrels un-convertable too. Ad Events Ad Events are boosts which you can get upon watching an ad, there are 8 boosts which you can get: Star "Bombs" when upgrading your stars past 15 failing to upgrade them evenly will result Bricks per second not being upgraded and you will start over paying for your stars. *You lose Bricks efficiency * Star costs go very high, but they'll fall later again. * The less stars you have, the worse the effect. make sure to upgrade your stars evenly below 100 stars. * Either way, it's still true that you still can upgrade Brick level. It consists of upgrading X stars at once, normally just to show it to the teammates. There are some kinds of bomb: * 1-2 No bomb * 3-5 Very small bomb * 6-9 Small bomb * 10-15 Medium Bomb * 16-24 Big Bomb * 25+ Very big bomb, Crazy bomb, Awesome bomb How to calculate correctly to avoid fails Maybe you tried doing this and left a star because of not having Magnets. Then, what's a good way to calculate the Magnets you'll need? If you don't mind being seen Just upgrade a star and write somewhere the costs of every star. Upgrade 8 more of them as you did with the first. Then, save all the needed Magnets to upgrade the tenth one. If you are a Ninja Master (don't want to be seen until you do it) This is a more difficult one, but nobody will catch you. For each additional star you wanted to upgrade, imagine it cost 100 more Magnets than the previous (some kind of this, supposing the first Star costs 5000): (5000+(5000+100)+(5000+200)+(5000+300)...)x10 Magnets Usual Star + 2nd star + 3rd star + 4th star... Why 100 Magnets more per star? Because maybe one star level increases more than others, and if you don't have extra Magnets you could fail doing the bomb. This is especially true if trying to make a big / very big bomb. At high Stars (x300+, maybe even x200+), you'll have to be aware of huge price increases, and price increases for every Star being well above 100 Magnets per Star under certain circumstances. Category: Strategies Category: Scrap Clicker 2